


i want to cry but i can’t

by yerimsus



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Other, idk man, joyri - Freeform, not really plot-driven, we all know joyri is the most heartwrenching pairing of red velvet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerimsus/pseuds/yerimsus
Summary: Yerim holds onto Joy just about as much as an infant clings onto the safety of his crib.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is without proper editing so i apologise in advance for any grammatical error!!

Yerim always stays up late at night, wondering and wishing to the stars for something to happen. Ever since the death of her best friend, Joy, Yerim has kept to herself, distancing from the people whom she was once close to. The death of her best friend passed in such a blur that Yerim wouldn’t really be sure it’d actually happened had there been no proof.

But the problem is her best friend’s tombstone in the graveyard is too real to the touch and sight, and the evening Joy’s casket was being brought down to the ground, she was also present.

The reader might wonder why she is doing this, why her parents aren’t worried for her to be staying up in the graveyard such late a night on weekdays almost constantly. But Yerim isn’t also really sure as to why she is doing this. Perhaps out of sentiment? Or maybe it’s because she really has nothing to do?

But don’t get it wrong: Yerim’s love for Joy is as intense and as passionate as it could be. She loves Joy as much and beyond a mother’s love for her child. But these days, she has resorted to the relative safety of the hollowness in her heart. The shock and sadness brought by her best friend’s death has worn off and left her with a feeling of emptiness as if, along with her best friend, the fragment of her heart capable of feeling has been subdued into an infinitesimal.

Yerim turns her head to the side as the night breeze passes through her in a soft rush and with the leaves tumbling after one another as they get picked up by the wind. The night sky looks clearer than ever in her eyes, and she wishes to whomever Joy was with her to share the delights of the night’s soulful peace and quiet.

Just before she falls asleep beside her best friend’s tombstone, she averts her eyes from the night sky just as a wisp of a cloud glides over to the already half-obscured moon.

And just she is about to close her eyes, Yerim thinks the moonshine played tricks on her eyes as Joy beams at her from her side.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sad. idk i wrote it out of a whim without some real planning. it is the way it is just as my imagination played it to me frame by frame. i hope u enjoyed it!


End file.
